Fairy Tail New Generation: Season 3
by FTFanficWriter
Summary: After the vigorous guild war with Fairy Tail and White Eclipse, Noah and the group decide to take on a job, but this job isn't an ordinary job. It is an S class.. Found out what happens here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>A Fresh Start<br>The scene opens up showing Noah and Tai sitting at the table in Fairy Tail. They finally managed to get their guild back after the war against White Eclipse. Noah looks down at his bandaged arm and then looked back up with a smile.

"It was all worth it." Noah said.  
>"Hm? Oh you mean the battle. Heh.. Yeah we all got banged up pretty bad. But it doesn't matter. We got our guild back!" Tai said with cheer.<p>

The doors of the guild opened up as Mariah skipped in the guild with a cheerful smile.

"Hey, guys!" She said, waving to Noah and Tai.  
>"Hey, Mariah!" They both said.<p>

Mariah skipped over and sat at the table. A few moments later Natsu walks up to the edge of the table and smirked.

"Oi. Good news. Calium is now successfully in prison. You all did good." He said with a cheerful smile.  
>"Oh that's great! Bastard deserves it!" Tai yelled out.<br>"He sure was a pain in the ass.." Noah said.

Natsu then nodded and made his way to his room in the guild, a few moments later Marcus walks up with a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Hey, you three. Come to the roof of the guild. We have to speak." Marcus said after teleporting to the roof.

The group did as their friend said and met him on the roof.

"What's up, Marcus?" Tai asked.  
>Marcus stood there for a second before pulling the paper from his pocket.<p>

"Jewel is what's up." Marcus said.  
>"What?" Tai asked in confusion.<br>"Listen. I know we're all low on jewel. So I managed to find a job that will pay us very well." Marcus said with a smirk.  
>"And what might the job be?" Noah asked.<p>

Marcus then explained the job to his friends. A town nearby is in need of help from a deadly music wizard who is killing everyone and ruling over. He also explained how it was an S class job and that the government are the ones who issued the job.

"An S class job huh?" Noah said while laying down, relaxed.  
>"Yes, and the pay for this job is 3,0000 jewel." He also added.<p>

Mariah jumped up with excitement.

"Wow! That's a big pay!" Mariah said happily.  
>"Of course it is. It's an S class jjob." Tai said.<p>

Tai then propped off the guild sign on the roof and began to walk away.

"Which is why I'm not doing it." Tai said.  
>"What?! Why?!" Marcus yelled out.<br>"We're not S class. This isn't right." He explained.  
>"Dude!" Noah yelled.<br>"No! I'm not doing it." Tai finished as he hopped off the roof.

Later that night Tai laid in his bed and began to close his eyes, ready to start a new day.

"Hm...?" Tai began to murmur as he slowly woke up.  
>"Morning sleeping beauty!" Noah yelled.<p>

Tai then sat up rubbing his eyes. But came to realize he was on a ship.

"What the hell?! Where am I?!" Tai asked.  
>"You're on a ship. And we're going to do the job!" Noah yelled with a smile as the scene darkened.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>A New Adventure<br>The scene opens up showing Tai looking around, scratching his head confused.

"A ship?! Really? They just had to take me. I completely told them I didn't want to do this." Tai said with an angered look.

There was a sudden knock at Tai's door, he stepped over and opened the door, still with an angered frustrated look.

"Woah, someone is angry." Noah said with a casual chuckle.  
>"I don't want to be apart of this, Noah! I already told you!" Tai yelled out.<p>

Noah stepped in and closed the door, he walked over to the window and began to examine the ocean outside.

"Your point?" Noah said while watching the waves pass.  
>"My point? Tch.. My point is this! I shouldn't be here, I don't want to be here, and I will not accept any punishment for being forced here!" Tai yelled once again.<p>

Noah looked away from the window and then turned to examine Tai.

"Then why are you teamed with me?" Noah said.

There was long pause in between them, Tai then shook his head before looking up at Noah.

"Because we're brothers. We've been with each other all our lives, man." He said.  
>"And that's exactly why you're here on this ship with me today. We're a team. We're brothers!" Noah said with a confident smile.<p>

The ship shook viciously knocking both Tai and Noah around. In confusion they ran out of Tai's room onto the deck of the ship.

"Choppy waters." Marcus said as he looks over the railing into the water.  
>"Ah. We were wondering what that was." Noah said.<p>

Marcus heard Noah's voice and turned with a smile.

"Hey. What's up, you two." Marcus said.  
>"Nothing much.." Tai said.<br>"We're not too far from our destination." Marcus then said as he turned around and leaned forward over the railing.

Noah looked around for a second and then with a confused look he walked over to Marcus.

"Where's Mariah?" Noah asked as he leaned on the railing by Marcus.  
>"She's with Drail in the crows nest." He said while pointing to them.<p>

Noah nodded and jumped all the way up to the crows nest, hanging on the edge.

"This ships has a crows nest? Doesn't really look like a pirate ship." Tai said in confusion.  
>"Well the ship has been remodeled. It used to be a pirate ship. The crows nest was just kept for a memory." Marcus explained.<p>

All of a sudden Drail flew down and landed on Tai's head.

"Well hey there, Drail. Long time no see." Tai said while moving his eyes up to see him.  
>"Hey, buddy!" Drail said while hugging this head tightly.<p>

Noah and Mariah both jumped from the crows nest and landed by the group.

"When are we getting there?" Mariah said impatiently.  
>"Yeah! We're ready to take on this job!" Noah yelled out.<br>"You two are so cute together." Drail said.  
>"What..?" Noah and Mariah both said at the same time.<p>

Then the ship began to close in the town.

"There it is.." Marcus said with a serious tone.  
>"It looks scary.." Mariah said, not knowing she was gripping onto Noah's arm.<br>"Lets get ready, guys. A new adventure awaits us." Noah said as the docked.

The scene changed to Michio and Luke.

"So this is the town with the deadly music wizard.." Luke said.  
>"Yeah.. Which means Fairy Tail should be here.. We can get the jump on them.." Michio said with an evil laugh as the scene darkened.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Fallout<br>The scene opens up showing the group meet up with a guide that was sent for them by the government. Hi name was Rao, his clothes were tattered and ripped up, he had a small beard and shaggy hair.

"Fairy Tail I presume." Rao said as they reached him.  
>"That's correct." Tai said as Drail began to fly up to look at the city.<p>

The city was covered by a dark aura. An evil aura that could leave chills down anyone's back. The buildings were half destroyed, it's rare to see one fully standing. Drail gulped as he flew back down onto Tai's shoulder.

"Tai.. It's scary.." Drail whispered into his ear.  
>"It's okay, I won't let you get hurt." Tai said back to him with a confident smile.<p>

Rao nodded once to them letting them know to follow. He turned and began walking toward the city gate.

"Prepare for the worst." Rao said as the gate slowly opened.

The group entered with caution, they followed Rao for hours until he stopped suddenly.

"What's up?" Noah asked as they stopped.  
>"We're being watched. Prepare yourselves, bandits to the east and west." Rao said as he kept looking side to side.<p>

All of a sudden a horde of bandits dashed out from the buildings and alleys with weapons preparing to attack and hopefully kill the group.

Rao turned and looked at the group. "Do your worst." He said as he spun and kicked a bandit to the side.

Noah smirked and turned his head to the side as he right index finger towards a bandit's chest.

"Glad you said that." He said as he shot a shadow gun straight through the bandit.

Tai flipped up and them landed into the ground causing a mountain like structure shoot from the ground making a group of bandits shoot into the air. Once they began falling down he made another mountain side shoot up, when the bandits were In between the two structures, Tai swung his hand forward making the left side crash into the right side; crushing the group of bandits.

"Brutal." Marcus said.

In a flash of lightning Marcus dashed towards a crowed of bandits and zipped by them all, once Marcus reached the other side he stopped, in a matter of seconds the bandits split in half.

"And I'm brutal?" Tai said.  
>"Maybe a little." Marcus said while a chuckle slipped out.<p>

The rest of the group finished the bandits off with ease.

"Anymore?" Noah said with a smirk.  
>"No. Let's continue." Rao said as he turned and began walking.<br>"It's like a fallout here." Noah said as they began to walk behind.  
>"That's exactly what it is. Ever since the music wizard got here it went to hell." Rao said as he tightened his fist.<p>

The group walked for a little while until Rao stopped again.

"Come out.. I know you're hiding.." Rao said to an alley way.  
>"What?" Mariah said as they stopped.<p>

In a flash of light Mariah was swooped up then disappeared like a flash.

"Mariah!" Noah yelled out.  
>"Shit! They're going north, I bet they're going to the music wizard." Rao said with an angered look.<p>

In a blink of an eye Noah disappeared into the shadows, heading North for Mariah.

"Let's hurry up!" Tai yelled out as he ran too. The scene then darkened as Mariah screamed out for help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>Betrayal<br>The scene opened up showing Mariah being carried by a shadowy man like figure, zipping through alley ways and streets.

"Where are you taking me?! I have no money!" Mariah yelled out.

A few moments pass the man ran into an abandoned looking building and say Mariah down.

"What are you doing?! Help!" Mariah started to yell for help, only to hear her echo.

The lights in the building shot on, Mariah slightly blinded by the light looks up to see a older looking man sitting on a throne in front of her. He held a giant spear by his side and wore huge heavy armor, he looks like a human tank basically.

"Who are you people?" Mariah asked, frightened by the old mans appearance.

The man that brought Mariah to the location stepped away and beside the old man.

"You can call us "the authority"" The man said as he smirked slightly.  
>"Authority? What kind of authority kidnaps girls when they aren't paying attention?!" Mariah then lashed out in anger.<p>

Footsteps were heard as another man stepped up on the left side of the old man on the throne. He had blonde hair and a scar under his left eye. He too was wearing armor and wielded a sword on his side.

"Lumi?" The man on the right asked as the blonde male stepped up.  
>"Hm?" Lumi asked, not taking his eyes off of Mariah.<br>"What are you doing here? You left your post." The man on the right asked, slightly angered.

The old man in the middle growled as he smashed his spear into the ground to silence the two.

"Lumi, I will have a word with you in a minute. Shuga, shut the fuck up. It's my job to interrogate people." The old man said with an angered look.  
>"Yes sir, master Akuma." Shuga said with slight fear in his tone.<p>

Mariah stayed silent, still questioning why she is here.

The scene switched to Noah hopping from building to building.

"Come on, Mariah where did you go..?" He asked himself as he began to speed up.  
>"Noah!" Rao yelled out as he jumped straight up through the roof in front of Noah.<p>

Noah slid and stopped before running into Rao.

"What the hell?!" Noah yelled out.  
>"Mariah! I know where she is!" Rao yelled as he turned and began to run.<br>"Where?! Hey wait up!" Noah yelled as he followed behind.

The scene switched back to Mariah in a cell, Shuga was standing in front of the cell laughing.

"Poor helpless bitch.." He said softly, laughing to himself.  
>"When my friends get here! You'll get yours!" Mariah yelled out in anger, tears falling from her face.<br>"Your friends aren't getting anywhere near here!" Shuga yelled out.  
>"Yes they will! Rao will help them!" Mariah lashed back.<p>

Shuga began to laugh harder at the words.

"Rao? HA! That's funny, because last time I checked Rao.. Was my brother.." He said with a smirk on his face.  
>"What..?" Mariah asked.<p>

The scene switched to Rao and Noah, Rao stopped at an open area, thunder clashed I the air as rain began to slowly fall.

"Where are we, Rao?! Where's Mariah?!" Noah yelled out, impatient.  
>"Hm. Mariah isn't here, Noah.." Rao said with a smirk.<br>"What do you mean? Where are we?!" Noah began to glare as he yelled.  
>"This is your burial ground.." Rao said as he dashed towards Noah at intense speeds.<p>

The scene then darkened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>Will You Be Mine?<br>The scene opened up showing Mariah waking up in the guild. Shocked at what she saw; she stood up and stretched. Was everything a dream? The job, The authority, all a dream? She walked into the main room seeing everyone smiling and laughing.

"Oi! Mariah!" A familiar voice said.

She looked to her side where she heard the voice and she was right. It was master Natsu waving and smiling.

"Oh.. Hey!" Mariah said.

Still confused she walked over to the counter where Natsu sat.

"How's it going?" Natsu said with a cheerful tone.  
>"I'm good.. A little confused. But good." Mariah said softly.<br>"Well that's good." Natsu said.

Mariah looked to the main room seeing everyone dressed nicely, looking up at the main door she could see a sign that says "Happy Valentines Day." It was valentines day? She thought to herself before looking back up seeing everyone exchanging heart chocolates and flowers.

"Happy Valentines day by the way." Natsu said while patting Mariah's back.  
>"You too.. Um where's Noah?" Mariah asked.<br>"Him and Tai went on a job. But he left you a note." Natsu said as he reached into his pocket.

He handed Mariah the note with a smile. Mariah walked over to an empty table and sat so she could read the note. "Dear Mariah, meet me at the park at 7:00 pm, dress nice." That's all the note said. She put the note in her pocket and brushed her hair to the side.

"Why does he want me to meet him at the park?" She thought to herself as a slight blush came across her face.

She eventually left the guild and went to her apartment which was not too far from the guild.

"Do I have something nice...?" She said as she examined in her closet.

She then closed her closet. She began to thought about what he said. "Dress nice." She then thought about going out and buying a dress. She nodded in agreement to herself and grabbed her purse and ran out of her apartment.

A few hours pass. It was 6:00 PM when she looked at her clock. She was wearing a pink dress and curled her hair.

"An hour left. Why am I so nervous..? What's happening?" She said into the mirror.

She left her apartment at 6:50 and made her way to the park.

"I guess I'm about to find out what's up.." She said quietly.

Once she arrives at the park Noah was standing under the oak tree with flowers and chocolates in his hand. She blushed a little and walked up to him.

"Noah?" Mariah asked out.

He turned and smiled, he was wearing a nice tuxedo and was smiling pretty wide.

"Hey.." He said with a happy and soft tone.  
>"Um.. Happy Valentines day.." Mariah said with a small smile.<p>

Noah walked up and handed her the flowers and chocolates.

"Mariah. Will you be mine?" Noah said softly.

There was a pause, Mariah was flustered and couldn't speak. But she eventually said.

"Yes.." She said softly.

Noah then grabbed her waist and began to pull her close.

Everything then went black.

"Hey! Quit talking in your sleep! Pissing me off!" Shuga said as he punched the cell bars.

Mariah sat up.

"Only a dream.. Of course.." She said.

The scene switched to Noah and Rao fighting. Noah flipped over Rao and spun; kicking him off his feet but Rao flips forward onto his feet and dashed at Noah again.

"Noah.. Please hurry." Mariah said as the scene darkened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>Erin<br>The scene opened up showing Tai, Marcus, Drail walking through the destroyed city.

"Everyone just kind of dispersed in different directions. I'm so confused. Everything happened so fast.." Tai said as Drail flew up on his right shoulder.  
>"At least the storm stopped, but it's night now.." Marcus informed as he looked up at the sky.<p>

Tai growled a little and stopped.

"Dammit, we're just gonna have to rest without them. We'll search tomorrow for Noah, Mariah and Rao." Tai said as he looked around for a place to sleep.  
>"It would be safer to sleep on high ground. That building ahead looks stable. How about Drail takes us up there to sleep." Marcus said.<br>"Hey I can do that! Good idea!" Drail said cheerfully.

The scene switched to Mariah in the cell The Authority placed her in.

"Why does it have to be me? I always end up the helpless one!" Mariah yelled out in anger.

She stood up and got in a stance like she was about to do an attack.

"There's no use." A voice in the corner spoke out and said.

Mariah jumped away, scared. She had no idea there was somebody in the cell with her.

"Hey! Hey! Who's there! Show yourself!" Mariah said while moving her arms around foolishly like a ninja.

A girl about the same age as Mariah walked out from the corner, her clothes were beat and pretty torn, she had long brown hair and a small mole under her right eye.

"Sorry to startle you. I'm Erin.." The girl said with an innocent voice.  
>"Oh.. Heh. It's okay. I overreacted." Mariah said with a small smile.<p>

Shuga walked by and punched the cell bar.

"Shut up! You talk to much!" He said with a very angered look. He looked to the side and saw Erin.  
>"Did I tell you to leave the corner?! You shouldn't be talking to anyone!" He continued, gripping onto the cell bar with a very tight grip.<p>

Erin backed away into the corner and sat.

"Hey! There is no need to be mean!" Mariah yelled out, an angered expression on her face.  
>"What did you say?!" Shuga yelled as he ripped the cell open and grabbed Mariah by the neck.<br>"Do you want to fucking die?! I'll pop your head off so easily! You don't even know!" He continued to yell.

His grip around her neck tightened as he began to grow more angry.

"No! You'll get punished for taking back to me!" Shuga yelled out before swinging around throwing Mariah into the wall leaving a few cracks. "You'll get all of what you deserve!" He continued as he grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her out of the cell. He slammed the cell door and dragged her into a back room that seemed to be like a butcher room.

After the door slammed all you could hear was screaming. It was a horrifying and terrible scream.

A day had passed as the sun came up.

"Wake up. We need to go." Tai said as he tapped onto Marcus' shoulder.

Marcus stood up and rubbed his eyes before nodding. They both grabbed there stuff and darted off of the building and ran through the streets.

Back at The Authorities hideout.

"Mariah.. Are you okay..?" Erin asked softly to Mariah as she sat against the wall looking down.

She had cuts all over her, terrible cuts. Blood was still flowing down her face and arms.

"He tends to do that.. When he loses his temper." Erin continued. Trying to comfort her.

Shuga walked up to the cell and threw plates on the ground.

"Breakfast!" He yelled.

He took a quick glimpse at Erin sitting next to Mariah and began to grow angered.

"You do not fucking listen do you?!" Shuga yelled. He slammed the door open and grabbed them both by the hair. He began dragging them out into the main hall, this time going to a different torture room for two people.

"You're gonna fucking learn how to behave!" Shuga yelled again as he passed the captain and Lumi.

In a bang Rao was thrown through the brick wall and into Shuga. Through the hole in the wall was Noah with an angered and dark look on his face.

"I'm going to kill.. Every. Single. ONE OF YOU!" He yelled out as the scene darkened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Death Arena The scene opens up showing Shuga slowly stand up with a very angered look on his face after getting hit by his own brother's body. "You son of a bitch!" Shuga yelled out as he punched the ground hard. Mariah and Erin quickly jolted to Noah, running past him and then stopping behind him. "Boy are we glad to see you here.." Mariah said softly. "Tai and Marcus are looking for you. Go find them and bring them back here.." Noah said, not taking his eyes off the two brothers. "Right. Come on, Erin." Mariah said as they both darted away. Rao then stood up next to his brother Shuga with an evil and sinister grin on his face. "So you're still standing huh?" Noah said as he saw the man slowly stand up. "You made a huge mistake, punk!" Rao said as he straightened up. "You brought the deadly brother duo together.." Shuga said. "You may be able to handle one of us." Rao added. "But not both of us.." Shuga concluded. The area began to shake violently as a blood red aura surrounded the two brothers. "Lumi. Go find the two girls and the other guild members. Do not engage.. But at least mess up their tracks to get here." Akuma said. Lumi simply nodded and in a flash he vanished. The area began to slow down, everything was like in a new universe. "Welcome to our deadly arena.. The last thing everyone who challenges us sees." Rao said. "In this arena everything begins to slow down as it drains your magic." Shuga added. Noah dropped to his knees I'm pain as the dark aura that was once around him disappears. "Now let's see how good you are in the death arena.." They both said as the scene darkened. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Noah vs Rao and Shuga

The scene opened up showing Noah on all fours panting. Sweat began to slowly drip off his nose as he looked back up at the two brothers. He studied his surroundings only to see he is trapped in this "death arena" the brothers put up.

"It's heavy here.. My magic is slowly being drained.." Noah said softly as he clinched his fist, his veins began popping out.

Noah stood up slowly as he glared at the two brothers who just stood there smiling that hideous smile they have.

"He's getting up, Shuga. Oh no.. Whatever shall we do?" Rao said sarcastically. Still bitter about the beating he received in an earlier fight with Noah.

"How about we knock him around a few times before his magic and life are fully depleted." Shuga said still with that crooked smile.

"Come on then. Let's not wait around any longer." Rao said while getting into an attacking position.

Noah studied the two as he got into a stance as well, Shuga slowly crouched down into his own attacking stance. Noah was hopeless but he wasn't going to give up, he was thinking he could at least get one or two shots in.

"Let's go.." Noah said as he clinched his fists and glared.

The two brothers darted off with amazing speed. Shuga went left and Rao went right. Noah was flabbergasted by the speed, he looked all around and once he turned his head right he met Rao's fist into his cheek, he flew to his left, his body turned and his abdomen quickly met Shuga's knee making Noah's body fold over.

"It's pathetic to see how bad he is without magic!" Shuga yelled whole grabbing Noah's hair and slinging him towards the ground.

"Very pathetic!" Rao said while walking towards Noah as he lay there on the ground.

Rao brought his leg back and then kicked Noah in the head as hard as he could.

"Trash. You both are trash!" Noah yelled out as he coughed up blood onto the floor.

Rao then kicked him in the head again making the scene go black.

Marcus and Tai were running along the street as Drail flew above to try and spot something. After awhile Drail flew down into Tai's head.

"I see two people running towards us. They're both girls and one looks like Mariah!" Drail yelled.

"Mariah up ahead?" Marcus asked as he sped up.

They both met up, Mariah and Erin stopped in their tracks as Tai and Marcus got closer.

"Mariah! It is you!" Tai yelled out.

"Who's this?" Marcus asked looking at Erin.

"No time to explain! We have to bring you to Noah! He's fighting two deadly brothers and he needs help!" Mariah yelled out.

In a flash of darkness Lumi appeared in front of them with a blank expression on his face.

"It's you! From the place!" Mariah yelled while pointing at Lumi.

"He told me not to engage but what's fun about that?" Lumi said to himself.

Tai stepped up with Marcus pushing the two girls behind them.

"My brother needs help. I'm gonna ask you once and only once to let us pass. If not we will be forced to kick your ass!" Tai yelled out while clinching his fist.

"Were you tryna make that rhyme?" Marcus whispered.

"No. But go with it. Makes me sound like a bada-" In a flash Lumi jolted forward kneeing Tai right in his gut.

Marcus jumped to the side and then darted at Lumi with a punch filled with lightning. But like a blink of an eye Lumi caught the punch and looked straight into Marcus' eyes.

"I suggest you all turn around and leave before I simply make you.." Lumi said softly.

"Hell no!" Tai yelled as he stood up clinching his stomach.

"I will save my brother!" He continued.

Lumi simply responded with a smile as the scene darkened again.

Noah flies across the floor; crashing into the ground.

"He's on his last life, bro." Shuga said with a chuckle.

"Damn. I was just now having fun." Rao said.

Noah still stood up, even though he was on his the brink of death.

"Rao. He's all yours." Shuga said as he crossed his arms.

"Good.." Rao said.

Rao darted towards Noah with a deadly punch, he unleashed it punching Noah towards the wall, he then with a flash of light teleported behind Noah and hammerfisted him into the ground.

"Goodbye.. Bitch!" Rao yelled out as he charged a very bright red orb in his hand.

He through it towards Noah but then the orb was somehow kicked away. The whole arena then shrunk and evaporated away. Rao landed onto the ground and Shuga uncrossed his arms.

"What the hell?!" Rao yelled.

"I didn't do it!" Shuga yelled back.

Then all of a sudden a dark red poisonous aura surrounded the ground. Like a fog as a figure with Noah rested on his shoulder stood there In front of the brothers.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rao yelled with angered.

The man simply smiled, showing his white teeth as the scene darkened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Death of the duo

The scene opened up showing the red and black poisonous fog floating around slowly.

"Don't just fucking stand there and smile! Who the hell are you?!" Rao yelled out in anger.

The man just continued to stand and smile showing his glistened white and sharp teeth while Noah lays on his shoulder.

"You just wanna die don't you, punk?!" Shuga yelled.

The poisonous fog thickened and began to move towards the two brothers and without them knowing the fog began to slowly fill their lungs. The man in the fog disappeared and then reappeared again at the same spot but without Noah on his shoulder because he had left him on the roof.

"Now now... You two seem a little angered by my presence." The man said as he stepped out from the shadows revealing who he was. Zero.

"You have an ugly face, punk.." Rao said with an angered look.

"Me with an ugly face? Says the one with the face that say 'I just got my ass whooped'. I know Noah gave you a terrible beating before you got your brother Involved." Zero said cockily.

"How do you know all of this? I have not seen you!" Rao yelled as he took a step forward. More angered.

"The goal was not to be seen. Yet I know everything." Zero said.

Shuga then darted towards Zero with amazing speed. Surprising right? You would expect Rao to attack first but yet Shuga did. Zero moved smoothly backwards dodging his attacks with ease.

"Your attempt to trick me was futile from the beginning." Zero said calmly as he did he swift turn; tripping Shuga up, once he looked up after the spin he had little tone but also enough when he bright his hand up catching Rao's punch. "I appreciate the very strong attempt to land a hit on me, but my senses are just a wee bit too strong to be fooled like that." Zero said as he pushed forward sending Rao back.

"I swear to all I will kill you!" Rao yelled.

"Better do it quick. You have little time now." Zero said with an evil expression.

"Wha-?" Rao said before quickly grabbing his throat trying to breath. He thought he was choking.

"My poisonous fog has fully entered your lungs. Sorry I should have warned you.." Zero said with an evil expression.

Zero looked to his side as Shuga laid there lifeless. He then turned forward and seeing Rao join his brother as he fell to the floor lifeless. Zero then disappeared and reappeared on the roof to see Noah beaten and battered but standing up watching the sky.

"So you're up." Zero said.

"Yeah. Just watching the sky." Noah said. Not looking back to Zero. "So why did you come here and save me?" Noah added.

"It's simple. The only person who can kill you is me." Zero said cockily.

"Hm.." Noah murmured to himself.

"Don't get yourself killed. Killing you is my job. But not I shall take my leave." Zero said as he turned away.

Noah nodded still looking at the sky as Zero disappeared.

The scene then switched to Tai and the others laying on the ground beaten and battered. The scene then darkened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Demon Heart

The scene opens up showing Noah standing on the roof of the building, beaten and battered, clothes torn and blood slowly drying under his lip and on a few spots on his face. A few moments later as the sun was slowly going down a figure that looked like a cat seemed to come towards him. It was Drail.

"Noah!" Drail yelled out with tears in big cat eyes.

"Drail..?" Noah said in confusion.

The exceed hug tackled Noah's face with a lot of force, making him fall down and slide into the ground.

"Hey now! What's wrong? Where is everybody?" Noah yelled out in confusion.

The exceed backed away and wiped his tears away.

"They got beat up!" Drail yelled out before crying again.

"What?! What happened, Drail?! Tell me!" Noah insisted.

"I can't!" Drail continued to cry.

"Take me to them then!" Noah then yelled.

Drail nodded and flew up and grabbed Noah by his shoulders and then began flying towards the destination where their friends are.

"Are they alive?" Noah asked.

"Mhm.." Drail nodded trying to old the tears back.

They eventually arrived at the spot where their friends lay. Even more beaten than Noah was. Drail dropped Noah and he landed by Tai.

"What the hell..." Noah said to himself and he looked around at his friends.

One by one him and Drail helped take all of them to a roof so they can be safe from bandits.

"Okay." Noah said as he shook Tai to wake him up.

Tai's eyes batted as he opened his eyes and groaned. He was in serious pain but sat up once he saw his brother.

"Noah!" Tai yelled.

"What's up, bro..?" Noah said softly.

"Looks like you got your ass whooped!" Tai said with a small chuckle.

"Heh. I can say the same for you!" Noah said.

"Shit. I did!" Tai said laughing.

"Tell me what happened." Noah said.

Noah then turned to face the sun. It began to fully go down as the moon came out, he turned back to his brother.

"This blonde dude.. He came outta no where and just.. Ugh it was terrible. Me and Marcus tried!" Tai yelled out.

"I know you did." Noah said.

"He said something about his master telling him not to engage but he did anyway. So I don't know I'm just confused." Tai added.

"Just rest up. You need it." Noah then said.

Tai nodded and laid back down on the cold roof. He didn't seem to care since he was so tired. He just simply dozed off. A few hours later everyone was asleep except for Noah, he was keeping watch over everybody so nobody could get snuck up on and hurt. Then all of a sudden a huge explosion erupted in a building not to far from them. Everyone jumped up.

"What happened?!" Marcus yelled out.

"Who turned on the lights?!" Tai yelled as he jumped up.

Mariah and Erin simply sat up.

In the explosion stood the blonde man. The one who beat everyone in the group up. Tai glared and pointed.

"Him... It's him!" Tai yelled.

Noah nodded.

"We'll attack tom-" in a quick motion Noah fell straight to the ground clutching his heart.

"Bro!" Tai yelled.

Everyone ran over to Noah to see what's wrong but he just kept screaming and clinching his heart. But then the blonde male appeared next to them.

"So you're the one I'm sensing." Lumi said.

"Get away!" Tai said as he jumped up to block Noah.

Lumi reached back pulling out a very demonic looking sword from his back.

"How about no.." Lumi said.

The sword then began to glow.

"Yep. It's him." Lumi said.

Lumi shoved Tai out of the way then shoved the sword straight through Noah's chest. In a flash the scene went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Hunt

The scene opens up showing everyone together on the roof. Lumi lunges his sword forward as his seems to penetrate through Noah's chest. But with swift thinking Mariah used her mirror magic to teleport the blade behind Lumi, which makes him stab himself.

"Heh..." Lumi murmured as blood flowed from his mouth. "Clever.." He drops to his knees. "Very.. Clever.." He finished before falling face first into the ground, dead.

Noah stepped back finally able to breath.

"That was too close." Mariah said, still shaken up.

"H..holy shit. You did it!" Tai said as his eyes were wide staring at Lumi's dead corpse. "Hell yeah!" He added in celebration.

Erin then stepped up nervously.

"So you all are looking for the deadly music Mage?" She said softly.

Noah turned around surprised that this stranger knew what their original goal was.

"Yeah.. That's exactly what we're here for.. How'd you know?" Noah asked curiously.

"Uh.. Lucky guess!" Erin said.

"Suspicious.." Marcus said softly.

"I-I can lead you to him.. I know where he stays.. I've seen him."

"Well what the hell are we doing standing here? Let's get him." Tai said confidently.

"We need to rest first.." Noah said. "We'll look in the morning. " he said with a nod.

Everyone nodded in agreement to the suggestion.

The next day.

Noah stood up and stretched as he looked at the morning sky. He felt at peace. He then got up and began to wake up the others.

"Alright everyone. UP AND ATT'EM!" He yelled.

Everyone yawned and slowly got up. They slowly stood up one by one from their concert bed on the roof.

"Not the most comfortable sleep but we needed it." Noah said. "Now let's go hunt this guy down." He added with a nod.

After everyone collected theirselves they all jumped from the roof landing on the ground.

"Lead the way, Erin." Marcus said, still suspicious.

Erin nodded and began walking. Everyone followed closely behind. It felt like hours have gone by as they walked for miles.

"How long till we get there? Jeez!" Tai yelled.

"We're here.." Erin said softly as they arrived at what looks like a trashed throne.

Sitting on it was a very tall and muscular man with a simple brown jacket and a good on. In the right hand he held an acoustic guitar.

"Thanks for leading them to their death, Erin..." The man said with a dark voice.

"You're welcome master..." Erin said as she turned to the group smirking evilly.

Everyone was shocked and then glared as the scene darkened.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ongaku

The scene opened up showing the music wizard sitting up on his throne.

"Welcome... Welcome to hell.. Fairy Tail..."

Everyone looked shocked, how did he know what they came from?

"My name.." He grunted as he stood up, he threw his cloak off revealing his chiseled face and blonde hair. "Ongaku..."

"Nice name. Your mother up chuck when she made it?" Tai said cockily.

Ongaku glared Tai with a very dark and evil glare.

"I'm going to have fun murdering you.." Ongaku cracked his knuckles and smirked. "I won't even use my magic." He said as he stepped down, he swung his arm hitting Erin. She flew all the way to a building and crashed in it.

"What the hell?!" Noah yelled." She was apart of your team wasn't she?!"

"Team? I have no team.." Ongaku said darkly. "Just come at me and quit bitching."

Noah, Tai, and Marcus all darted towards Ongaku. Tai went right and Noah ran left as Marcus lunged into the air for an air attack.

At the guild.

"Who took it?!" Natsu yelled.

"Who took what, master?" Tristan asked while walking up the steps to the s class level room.

Natsu glared as he was looking onto the board seeing that the main s class job was gone.

"The big job! The one that was placed in the middle!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh.. I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say.." Tristan said.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

Back at the battlefield

"AHHH!" Noah yells as he his smacked away into a building.

Tai and Marcus both land down by Noah.

"Dammit. He's too tough." Marcus said.

"Hey!" Noah yelled as he forced himself out of the buildings wall.

"Don't lose hope. We're fairy tail, we've conquered harder stuff than this!"

"He's right.. Don't give up!" Tai yells.

They all look up as a huge magic circle appeared over Ongaku's head. A huge mirror came from the circle and then shattered into 10 large and sharp pieces, the all fall to the ground and stick, circling Ongaku.

"Mirror shrapnel!" Mariah yelled.

All of the shards tiled, all facing Ongaku. They then shot from the ground going at him in all different directions.

"Is this new?" Tai asked.

"Looks like it." Noah said.

Ongaku glared at Mariah as all of the glass shards were stuck in him. Blood slowly flowed from his wounds.

"Clever.. But now it's my turn." Ongaku said.

Back at the guild.

"Tell me where the hell they are!" Natsu yelled as he holds Tristan off the guild roof.

"Master wait!" Tristan yelled as he flailed.

"Tell me or I'll let go!" Natsu yelled.

"Fine! Noah.. And his little group took it and left. There!" Tristan finally said.

"What?!" Natsu yelled as he let go of Tristan. The scene then darkened as Natsu darted off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Calvary

The scene opened up showing Ongaku glaring down at Mariah while his blood slowly flows from the wounds that Mariah's attack left.

"This is what my blood looks like?" Ongaku said as he examined his wounds, the glass still stuck in him. He smiled.

"This guy's weird. But prepare for our next onslaught." Noah said as he got in a stance, ready to strike.

Ongaku began to flesh, the glass shards slowly began pulling out of him as his muscles grew.

"Now. Prepare to die, little girl." Ongaku said as he raised his arm preparing to strike down at her.

But all of a sudden.

"Not so fast!" Tai yelled.

"Now!" Noah yelled after.

Marcus zipped in front of Ongaku and darted into his stomach with a ferocious lightning punch, he folded over and the hit and his face quickly met with a earth dragon iron fist which quickly shot him back. He flew back, laying in the air like a bed. He opened his eyes only to see Noah jumping above him; pointing his right Index finger towards him.

"Surprise.." Noah said with a smirk.

The index finger began to engulf in a shadow like aura.

"SHADOW GUN!" Noah yelled as he shot the attack.

The attack shot from his finger straight into the chest of Ongaku causing a huge explosion. Smoke filled the air as Noah, Marcus, and Tai lined up with Mariah standing behind the trio.

"Is he dead?" Mariah asked.

"I doubt it. Prepare to rush again." Noah said getting into a stance.

Tai and Marcus nodded as they got into a stance as well. Silence filled the air as they waited. Then once the smoked cleared they could see Ongaku laying there, but only for a short second as he then sat up, laughing.

"My oh my.. I'm surprised by you fairies. Very strong, maybe the only ones to inflict damage to me. But now we're playing with magic." He stood up. "So let me even the odds." Ongaku finished as he turned to make his at towards his guitar.

All of a sudden, huge Ice shards shot up from the ground, blocking Ongaku from his throne, which means he also can't reach his guitar.

"No can do." Luke said as he walked out from an alley way.

A dozen Michio's then appeared on the ice shards looking down at Ongaku.

"We can't let you get away that easy." Michio said, walking beside Luke.

The trio stood in shock as they saw two members of the dark guild White Eclipse appear.

"What the hell? Two members of white eclipse? I coulda sworn be got them all." Marcus said.

"Well be happy we didn't. They might have just saved our asses." Noah said.

Ongaku turned to the two and glared.

"Who the hell is this?!" He yelled in anger.

The two laughed softly.

"Don't ask questions. Just di-" Luke said but before he could finish Ongaku was already there, grabbing onto there heads.

He was quick. Real quick. He darted towards a building and smashed them both into it. Left and right he brought them both back and smashed them again. You can tell by his actions that his anger is giving him such strength and speed.

"They helped us! We must return the favor!" Noah yelled as he darted towards them.

Marcus and Tai darted behind. Once Noah reached them he bright his fist back and lunged a strong shadow punch to the back of Ongaku's head. Ongaku twisted around and

slung Michio and Luke back before looking down at Noah and glaring.

Tai then ran up shooting an earth dragon's roar straight into the face of Ongaku. He flew into the building, he was pushed deep into it. But he lunged out with a part of the building and swung it hitting Tai, then turning and hitting Noah with it. They both flew back into the ground but they both rolled up.

"Fuck that hurt!" Noah yelled as he gripped his arm.

"He's unstoppable now.. I don't want to see him reach his guitar." Tai said as he tried catching his breath.

Ongaku began swinging furiously at Marcus, but with great speed Marcus dodged all the hits before coming up behind him shooting a vicious lightning rod attack to Ongaku's spine, but with rage he jerked around getting the hit, but also getting hit by the lightning. Marcus flew away to where Noah and Tai stood. Ongaku laughed as he began walking to his guitar. He smashed away the ice shards and grabbed his guitar. But then a huge fireball came flying down and crashing into the ground behind Ongaku. It was Natsu.

"It's over now." Natsu said with a glare towards Ongaku. The scene then ended.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Natsu Vs Ongaku

"It's over!" Is all you heard after a figure crashed down behind Ongaku. It was Natsu.

"It's master natsu!" Mariah yelled.

"We're in so much shit now..." Tai said.

Ongaku successfully grabbed his guitar and turned to see Natsu standing there with flame engulfed around both of his fists. Smirking Ongaku placed his guitar on his back, so he could see how this new fighter can do hand to hand with him.

"He looks mad.." Marcus said.

"He is mad." Noah said.

Both Ongaku and Natsu exchanged looks. Ongaku lunged at Natsu throwing a giant punch. Natsu did not move an inch, he just put his arms up in front of him as the punch connected. He didn't budge.

"What?!" Ongaku yelled in anger.

Natsu gave him a look no one would ever want to see. Natsu spun away from Ongaku's fist and darted towards him. "Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled as he fired the hellacious attack. Ongaku flew back but caught himself, only to see Natsu lunge into the air. "Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu yelled as he landed the attack right in Ongaku's face.

"AGH!" Ongaku yelled in pain as he flipped back.

Knowing his guitar was on his back he managed to do a backflip to save the musical instrument. But once he looked up he was not happy about see Natsu come flying down. "Fire Dragon's claw!" He yelled as his feet came engulfed in fire. He brought his right leg up and once he reached Ongaku he let it rip down into Ongaku's skull making him crash into the ground. Natsu then leaped back to give them distance.

"Master.." Noah said. Amazed by his master's display.

Ongaku slowly but surely stood up. Beaten and battered. He suddenly smiled.

"This is getting heated!" Ongaku yelled followed by a hideous laugh.

Natsu whole body became a flame as he glared at Ongaku. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu yelled as he darted towards Ongaku with great speed.

"Wha-" Ongaku said as Natsu darted straight into Ongaku's gut.

Ongaku folded over and then was blown back. Natsu landed and was still glaring. Ongaku was shaken up but he reached back grabbing his guitar.

"Enough playing around. I will rip you to shreds." Ongaku said as he properly held the musical instrument.

"What are you gonna do? Play me a lullaby?" Natsu said angrily.

"Something like that." Ongaku said.

Ongaku flicked the first string at the top sending a huge wave of air towards the group. It was invincible but fast. The attack hit and all you can see was pieces of clothing rip from them all and blood shooting. Noah flipped Mariah behind him as he shielded her with his back.

"Noah.." Mariah said as he noticed the pain on his face.

Natsu slung his arms down and blood flowed down them.

"But that's not all!" Ongaku yelled as he flicked the next string.

Explosions erupted all around them and then right in front of Natsu. Of course Natsu slurped the fire from the explosion and smirked, but with no time to attack Ongaku flicked the next string which would send a high pitch sound into their ears causing them to bleed. He then ran his finger through every string as the massive fiery of water, air, fire, lightning, earth and so on was shot towards Natsu, hitting him directly in the chest causing a massive explosion. Once the smoke from the explosion cleared Natsu was on his knee, propping himself up with his right arm.

"Fuck.." Natsu said as he began to fade in and out, about to pass out.

"Another? You want another?" Ongaku yelled as he was about to do it again.

All of a sudden two figures appeared and lunged towards the guitar, punching it and breaking it.

"What?!" Ongaku yelled in anger.

The two figures leaped next to Natsu. Natsu looked up seeing them both.

"Gajeel..? Laxus...?" Natsu said as the scene went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He's Invincible

Ongaku was looking at the broken guitar, glaring as hatred and anger filled him.

"How's it going, Natsu? Figured you needed some help.." Laxus said with a smirk.

"Looks like we got here at the perfect time too." Gajeel said as he stared down Ongaku, smirking and laughing to himself.

"Huh. I don't know how you two managed to figure I was in trouble. But that's a conversation we'll have on another day.

Ongaku turned his head towards the three.

"It will be a pleasure murdering all of you.." He said with a dark glare.

"Gehehe.. You don't have your precious magic.." Gajeel said with high confidence.

Behind the three legends stood Noah, Tai, Marcus, and Mariah.

"I can't believe we're about to witness the three fairy tail legends in action." Noah said.

"Yeah.. This is incredible." Tai said with happiness in his voice.

Ongaku darted towards the three with anger, but then suddenly stopped by ice shards shooting from the ground, surrounding him. Then walked out Luke from a half destroyed building. Blood covering his face and body.

"I'm not dead yet..." He said.

"Get him! Hit him with your best shots!" Luke added before passing out.

The three nodded and all darted off. Natsu took middle, Laxus took right and Gajeel took left.

"Lightning body!" Laxus yelled as he darted at Ongaku and with lightning fast speed he attacked Ongaku from every angle.

"Iron dragons roar!" Gajeel yelled from the left, putting his hands in front of his mouth he shot the attack, hitting Ongaku directly.

In the air you see Natsu flipping doing the same as Gajeel before yelling "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He shot the attack from above hitting Ongaku directly also.

Every attack was directly hit, the three jumped back, meeting each other.

"Think he's dead?" Natsu asked.

"Gehehehe... Of course he's dead. No one could survive that." Gajeel said.

"Correct." Laxus said.

But suddenly popping out of the rubble was Ongaku with a glare on his face.

"Don't you get it?! You can't kill me! I am invincible! At least.. That's what Calium said when he created me..." Ongaku said.

"What?! Natsu yelled out as the scene darkened.


End file.
